


I Can Feel You

by ReeLeeV



Series: Soul Mate Series [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, bg!joohyuk, bg!showki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReeLeeV/pseuds/ReeLeeV
Summary: Shin Hoseok's words have been acting up a lot lately, giving him the undeniable impression he'll be meeting his soulmate soon. He, frankly, can't wait until it finally happens. Though, is his soulmate so willing?





	1. Chapter 1

Hoseok absentmindedly rubs his left forearm, lost in thought. He scribbles lyrics down in his notebook, the words coming as easily to him as breathing. He can’t think of how it’ll be when he finally manages to meet this mysterious muse of his. They haven’t even crossed paths, but this mystery soulmate of his has managed to inspire a plethora of songs.

A knock at the door causes Hoseok to glance up from his desk. Minhyuk pokes his head into the room, smiling widely at the older.

“Hyung,” he says, “have you had dinner? Jooheonney and I were thinking of going out with the others. Care to join us?” Hoseok hums thoughtfully, glancing down at his work. It still needs a bit more tweaking before he feels comfortable enough to leave it.

“I think I’ll just have a ramyeon later,” Hoseok answers, smiling gratefully at his roommates invitation. “You all have fun, though.” Minhyuk pouts, squinting his eyes in a scrutinizing stare as he enters the room. He leans forward, resting his hands on Hoseok’s shoulders for support as he bends down close to read.

“ _I can live when I have you_ ,” Minhyuk reads aloud. “ _Every day, every night, I can feel you_ …” He sighs, shaking his head at his friend. “I can’t wait ‘till you finally manage to meet this person, whoever she or he might be. You’re driving us crazy with all these love songs lately.”

“He’s close, Minhyukkie,” Hoseok murmurs, once again rubbing at his arm. “It’ll happen soon, I just know it.”

“What makes you so sure it’s a he?” Minhyuk asks curiously, sitting down on Hoseok’s bed. “I mean, you could be an in-the-closet hetero for all we know.” Hoseok chuckles at the comment, spinning around in his chair to make eye contact with the red head.

“Please,” Hoseok says, “have you ever met anyone gayer than me?”

“Yes,” Minhyuk answers easily, “me.” Hoseok laughs again, this time with more gusto. Minhyuk sighs, standing to hug Hoseok from behind. “I’ll try not to be late. Try not to have too much fun without me.” Hoseok hums in acknowledgment, waiting for his friend to close the door behind him before returning his attention to his work. He should actually be studying right now, but classes haven’t seemed that important to him the past few days.

Hoseok pulls up his sleeve slowly to stare at the single word scrawled across his forearm. It’s incredibly average, just a simple “Hello.” It’s written in an almost tired script, though it still manages to look incredibly elegant. Hoseok brushes his thumb over the word, a smile coming to him. It’s begun to tingle now, signifying that the speaker is close. Anticipation fills him at the thought of finally meeting his soulmate, but then he shakes his head to clear it.

He yanks his sleeve back down and continues to write, hoping to finish writing this song by the end of tonight.

 

“I think you’ll really like hyung,” Changkyun explains to his new friend. “He seems pretty tough, but he’s really just a cuddly bunny.” Chae Hyungwon nods, glancing over at the door to the bar anxiously.

He can’t figure out why he’s so nervous about this casual meet-up. He’s shared a class with Changkyun for the past semester, and has finally accepted the younger’s umpteenth invitation to hang out with him and his group. He’d already met Kihyun and Hyunwoo shortly after meeting Changkyun, since the three practically live together, but tonight’s the night he’ll be meeting the others. The tingling sensation behind his ear draws his attention away for a moment, making him look around questioningly.

His word has been acting up a lot recently, and he can’t help but feel it’s because of the impending meeting with his soulmate. Not that he knows who this soulmate is, of course. All he knows about this mystery person is that they’re a stutterer. The word scrawled in messy script behind his ear is only a single word, “H-H-Hi.” He used to have to look at a picture on his phone of the clue, taken by his mother when he was very young, but he’s had it memorized since middle school.

He instinctively goes to rub the troublesome spot, but shakes his head as he drops his hand. Touching it won’t help. It won’t stop until he finally meets this pesky human.

“Sorry we’re late!” a sunny voice suddenly says, startling Hyungwon from his thoughts. Changkyun stands from the booth immediately, beaming excitedly at a tall red-haired male and the shorter, slightly chubby, blonde young man seemingly latched onto the taller’s side. “I tried to get Hoseok-hyung to tag along, but he’s busy working on a project.” Changkyun hugs his two friends, and then turns to introduce them to the newcomer.

“Hyung,” he says, “this is my classmate Hyungwon. Hyungwon-hyung, this is Minhyuk-hyung and Jooheon-hyung.” Hyungwon bows respectfully, saying how nice it is to meet them.

“Changkyunnie talks about you a lot,” he says pleasantly as they all take seats in the booth. “It’s nice to finally put faces to all the stories.”

“You’re quite handsome, Hyungwon-ah,” Minhyuk says, folding his fingers together to rest his chin atop them. Hyungwon chuckles softly, his long fingers coming up to touch his lips as he smiles. “I wish Hoseok had come like I asked. He’d have definitely liked meeting you. Maybe you could’ve even distracted him from obsessing over his soulmate for a while…”

“So he’s been fortunate enough to meet his soulmate already?” Hyungwon asks, curious for some reason. He can’t tell why he cares about this random name meeting his soulmate yet, but figures it’s probably due to his own word acting up.

“No,” Minhyuk sighs, sitting back in his seat, “but everyone else has, pretty much. Aside from Changkyunnie, that is.”

“I’m in no rush, though,” Changkyun chimes in. “I want to have my life together before experiencing all of that. It seems too much to deal with right now, since we’re all just college students.” He then pauses, eyes widening as he notes Jooheon’s amused smile. “No offense, hyung! I’m happy for you both, and for Hyunwoo-hyung and Kihyun-hyung, for having found each other so easily. I just don’t think I’m ready yet.”

“I know what you meant, Changkyunnie,” Jooheon tells him with crescent-eyes, “don’t worry about it.” Changkyun puffs out a breath, clearly relieved.

“What about you, Hyungwon-ah?” Minhyuk asks, redirecting the conversation easily. “Have you met your special someone yet?”

“Not yet,” Hyungwon answers with a shrug. “But, like Changkyun-ah, I’m not really in any hurry to meet them. I’ll just accept it when the time comes.” Minhyuk hums in acknowledgment, his head whipping around at the ding of the bell hanging above the door. Kihyun and Hyunwoo enter the bar, the shorter looking around quickly for the others. He spots them easily and pulls Hyunwoo over to the table, scooting in on the other side of Changkyun while the older takes the end seat on the other side of the table.

“Sorry we’re late,” Kihyun says. “We were catching up on some homework and didn’t realize the time.” Minhyuk pouts, spotting Kihyun’s recently changed hairstyle.

“Eomma,” Minhyuk says, earning a cursory glance from the younger, “you changed your hair back to black. You looked so cute with pink hair!” Kihyun sucks in a breath through his teeth, drumming his fingers against the table.

“I like it,” Hyunwoo comments softly, smiling a teddy-bear-like grin over at Kihyun. Kihyun chuckles, revealing his dimples.

“I got tired of having to re-dye it all the time,” Kihyun answers. “Besides, my hair could use a break from all the product.” He then frowns, glancing around. “Where’s Hoseok-ah?”

“Writing about his true love… again,” Minhyuk replies, shaking his head exasperatedly. “I swear, I just don’t know what I’m going to do with that boy.”

“Nothing, hyung,” Jooheon tells him gently. “Just let him obsess. It’ll stop eventually.” Minhyuk hums again, a thoughtful light filling his eyes as they glance over at Hyungwon. Hyungwon doesn’t know why, but the stare makes him feel awkward.

Luckily, the topic shifts to something everyone can discuss openly without any weird looks: what to order for dinner.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hyung,” Minhyuk calls, tossing his keys into the small bowl beside the door and his jacket onto the couch. He looks around for a sign that the older has eaten, but the kitchen is just as Minhyuk left it earlier. He shakes his head and sighs, already moving to give his friend an earful.

  
He throws the door open, earning a surprised jolt from the older. Hoseok looks up at him with wide eyes, pupils shaking like a scared bunny.

  
“Minhyuk-ah!” he says. “I thought you were going out to eat with the others?”

  
“I did,” Minhyuk answers. He steps into the room, grabbing Hoseok by the sleeve of his shirt, and pulling him out of the room. “I’ve been gone for hours and you still haven’t eaten. What have you been doing?”

  
“S-S-Sorry,” Hoseok apologizes, his nervous lisp coming out at seeing the younger aggravated at him. “I guess I just lost track of time. I got inspired and began to sketch, and—”

  
“Hyung,” Minhyuk sighs, setting him down in a chair at the dining table, “you have got to stop obsessing over your soulmate situation. It’s getting to be ridiculous.” He grabs a cup of instant noodles, adding the water and throwing it into the microwave. “You had the chance to meet a great-looking, sweet guy tonight, but you threw it away to write lyrics about and sketch out your mystery man all night.”  
“I thought it was just going to be the usual group?” Hoseok asks, raising a skeptical brow.

  
“Changkyun brought his new friend with him,” Minhyuk explains, waving off the other’s expression. “He’s actually really handsome, seems like he’d be your type.”

  
“I’m not really interested, no offense,” Hoseok says frankly. “I know my soulmate is close, Minhyukkie, so I’m not going to start dating some random guy until my true love shows up. We’re given these words for a reason, to make finding those we’re meant to be with easily and to not have to trudge through years of heartbreak.”

  
“It’s completely acceptable to date other people before you find your match,” Minhyuk insists exasperatedly. This is a conversation the two have had many times before, ever since Hoseok had begun to obsess much more than usual about his one and only. The microwave beeps, signifying the completion of the noodle preparation.

  
“I know a lot of people do it,” Hoseok says, gratefully smiling at Minhyuk for fixing his dinner, “but that’s just not me. If it isn’t my soulmate, I don’t want to date them and get attached just to leave them in the end.”

  
“It’s your life,” Minhyuk murmurs dejectedly, this being the typical outcome of the conversation. “Just don't die of starvation before you manage to meet this oh-so fantastic mate of yours.” He shakes his head, moving to leave the room. “I'm going to bed,” he says over his shoulder. “Make sure to get some sleep tonight, okay?” Hoseok smiles gratefully at his friend, slurping up noodles noisily. “Also, please try to keep from waking me up in the middle of the night moaning in your sleep again,” he adds, snickering at Hoseok’s falling grin and growing blush.

  
“It’s not like that, Minhyuk-ah!” Hoseok argues. He continues to explain how his dreams are nothing like what the younger implied, but it all comes out as a frazzled babble and Minhyuk can’t understand a word of it. He only chuckles, waving off his words as he goes to bed. Hoseok pouts, returning his attention to his soup.

  
He returns to his room after quickly finishing off the meal. He hesitates for a moment, wondering if he should call it a night or finish up what he was doing. He shrugs, glancing down at his sketches. They're nearly finished anyway. He can go to bed in a few minutes.

  
  
Hyungwon sighs as he snuggles into bed. He checks his phone one last time for any urgent notifications, nodding contentedly. He yawns widely, shutting his eyes against the darkness engulfing his room. Replaying the day's events, he can't help but smile. It had been fun to meet the rest of Changkyun's friends, even if one of them didn't come because of his obsession with his soulmate.

  
He shakes his head, turning on his side and curling up underneath the covers. He doesn't understand the fascination with soulmates. You meet your soulmate when you meet your soulmate. Nothing can make it happen any sooner or later, so why think about it so much? You'll know when it happens, and that's enough.  
  
Apparently, his subconscious doesn't quite feel the same, for that night he dreams of someone who's been haunting the back of his mind for a few weeks now.

  
  
_Hyungwon approaches the bench, a familiar figure sitting there. He can't help but smile to himself at seeing the older, dutifully waiting for him. He silently sits beside him, and his head snapping over immediately to smile at him. His smile is always so beautiful, so breathtaking, that it takes Hyungwon a moment to process it._

  
_"Have you been waiting long, hyung?" Hyungwon asks softly. The young man chuckles under his breath, the exuberant tones echoing throughout the dream._  
_"I'll wait for you forever, Hyungwonnie." He then pauses, his face falling. "But, I wonder sometimes if we'll ever find each other..."_

  
_Hyungwon's mind fills with a sense of urgency. He grasps the other's hand tightly, his eyes taking on an earnest light as he peers into his mate's._

  
_"Of course we will," Hyungwon assures him. The older chuckles again, this time the sound being a bit softer. He leans over, pressing a kiss against Hyungwon's forehead._

  
  
Hoseok's eyes flash open. He looks around for a moment, a bit disoriented. He sits up, a page sticking to his cheek. He groans in annoyance at having fallen asleep at his desk again, and stretches his arms high above his head. He sighs, shoving his bangs out of his face as he stares listlessly at his work. Bits and pieces of his dream float into his vision, though nothing helpful. He knows in the dream he'd said his soulmate's name, though he can't remember it now. Did it start with an H, or maybe a...?

  
He shakes his head, knowing it won't do him any good to try and guess. He knows the other is taller than him, though, but that isn't exactly helpful. He also remembers that the other had referred to him as 'hyung,' but, again, that isn't the most specific detail to go off of.

  
He sighs, wishing that he could remember the younger's face for just a moment as he stares at the vague sketches he'd done of his soulmate.  
Alas, he knows that to be impossible.

  
  
Hyungwon awakens the next morning smiling. He stretches, but doesn't open his eyes quiet yet, not ready to begin the day. Fragments from his recurring dream come to the forefront of his mind, and his heart suddenly fills with an intense desperation to find the other man in that dream. He shakes his head, sitting up and opening his eyes.

  
_It'll happen when it happens_ , he reminds himself. _Don't worry about it, don't try to make it happen. Just believe it will happen and it will._

  
He slowly gets out of bed, mumbling out a list of all he has to do that day, doing his best to distract himself from the remaining ache within his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Song quote quoted from MONSTA X's newest comeback song 'Beautiful'. I would definitely recommend giving it a listen if you haven't heard it already~! It's fantastic!


End file.
